Mariées
by Something Warm
Summary: Because in everyone's eyes...Shikamaru and Ino are married. Kid!ShikaIno — Re-post 9/25/12


**Mariées**

(Because in everyone's eyes...Shikamaru and Ino are married. Kid!ShikaIno)

* * *

**Shikamaru & Ino's desk**

**9:12 AM**

**Art Time**

**Teacher : Gone for an urgent meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a fairly normal day for everyone. Blue birds chirped happily as they continued to roam around Konoha. Citizens all around proceeded to wake up and start their daily routines. Ninjas began to pile in the village, coming back from yet another mission.

"Shikamaru! Take your stinky, ugly feet off our table — _now._"

The young Nara paid no heed to the yelling girl standing in front of him. Instead, he just simple tsked at her before snatching back his manga (she had so-kindly taken). His youthful eyes had already begun scanning the page at an impressive speed. "Mou, just shaddup Ino — dealing with you in the morning is too troublesome."

A light gasp escaped Ino's lips as the word 'troublesome' rolled off Shikamaru's mouth. He should know better than to use _that _word. In the corner of her eyes, Ino faintly saw her classmates shakily move away from their seats, backing up slowly from the scene. Anger coursed throughout her body, heightening her desire for him to put his _dang_ feet off their_ flippin'_ table! Ino felt no pain as she slammed both palms of her hands on their wooden desk - the table wobbling momentarily.

Many times people would wonder if Iruka-sensei was crazy, for in every project - every activity - every _thing _occurring...he would pair up Shikamaru and Ino. But he would smile at their accusations and confusion, stating the same bloody thing over and over again: 'If I don't put them together, they'd be very angry with me.'

"_Me? _I'm **not **troublesome — you are; baka! Look what you're doing to our pretty, pretty table; now, it's gonna be all ugly! I'mma tell Auntie and Uncle to whoop your buttocks, Shika—" Words and words followed each other, each echoing louder than the other. Ino's body unconsciously inched towards Shikamaru with every word.

And suddenly, Shikamaru came to the conclusion that he was _very_ scared - because right now, both of Ino's hands where latching on (very tightly) to his bright green shirt, shaking the crap out of him. Occasionally, his face connected to their table or Ino's backhand interacted with his soft cheeks. "Get it now, idiot? Keep our table CLEAN!"

"G-Gomen, Ino..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke & Sakura's desk**

**9:34 AM**

**Art Time**

**Teacher : Still not back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neh, neh Sasuke-kun; how come Ino and Shika-kun always act like that?" Sakura's lovely voice floated through the air conversationally. It was amazing that Sasuke could hear her, seeing that Ino's voice boomed in the background. The Uchiha however just shrugged his shoulder and continued to stare at the coloring girl before him.

Not hearing a response, Sakura lightly dropped her crayons and turned to her right, placing all of her attention on her seat partner. Sasuke sat casually on top of their table; his feet rested on his separate chair and both his hands were palmed on the surface of the desk, balancing himself from falling. Sasuke sighed heavily as he watched Sakura blink cutely at him, obviously expecting a verbal answer. "I don't know...or care."

Sakura's face scrunched up in dissatisfaction but eventually, she relaxed and returned to coloring her picture of her and Sasuke. She began to hum happily. "You know, Sasuke-kun — Ino and Shika-kun kinda act like Otou-chan and Okaa-chan."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." His voice sounded uninterested and his words were laced with hidden sarcasm. However, Sakura just shot him a grin for answering her without the need of her forcing him too. "Yep; they always argue and stuff...but then Okaa-chan makes him sleep on the couch and then the next day, it's all good."

Once again, Sakura stopped her coloring, opting to look at Ino and Shikamaru this time. Right now, Ino was currently chanting instructions to Shikamaru, who was bending over the table - a cleaning cloth in one hand and a bucket of water in another.

"Ah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Front of School**

**7:42 AM**

**Beginning of School / Next Day**

**Teacher : Hasn't arrived yet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shi-ka-ma-_ru_; Mama helped me make some cookies for you~"

"Ino...you can't cook water — what makes you think I'll eat your dirty cookies?"

"...Nani?"

* * *

**Fin?**

* * *

**Finished **4:29 PM 11/27/2011

**Edited **4:52 PM 11/27/2011

**Re-Post **10:35 PM 9/25/2012

_Something Warm_


End file.
